It is known for shaft rods for constructing heddle shafts to be embodied of hollow profiles provided with reinforcing strips. Swiss Patent CH 525 352, for instance, discloses one such shaft rod in the form of a lightweight metal hollow profile, to the edges of which reinforcing rods of high-quality steel are glued. Gluing the steel profiles into appropriate recesses in the lightweight metal hollow profile is a work process that must be performed carefully and in which the steel profile must be fixed on the lightweight metal hollow profile until the adhesive hardens.
German Patent Disclosure DE 39 37 657 A1 likewise discloses a shaft rod with reinforcing profiles. They are placed in hollow chambers in the shaft rod, which is constructed of multiple parts, and are fixed there with the aid of an epoxy resin adhesive or the like. The multi-part construction of the shaft rod makes considerable demands in terms of manufacture.
From European Patent Disclosure EP 0 008 793 A1, it is also known for a plastic shaft rod to be provided with a metal profile rail on its short side. This rail has one or more anchoring pegs, which protrude into an inner chamber enclosed by the plastic shaft rod. The anchoring pegs are clamped between arms of the shaft rod. The arms are profiled on the inside, and with striplike protrusions they engage recesses in the peg. The pegs are held with considerable axial play. The securing of the metal profile rod is then done with adhesive.